Bella the Lone Wolf
by The Swagalicious Mermaid
Summary: Bella is a typical teenage girl, the only thing different about her is that shes a wolf. She mostly keeps to herself on the Quileute Rez, not saying much to anyone. This changes when she meets a pack of wolf boys and imprints on one of them. She has a troubled past and it will come back to haunt her.
1. Bellas History

Hi my name is Bella Swan. I am a ordinary girl that lives in Forks, Washington, or that's what everyone thinks. I've lived in Phoenix, Arizona ever since I can remember with my mom Renee. Now through, I live with my dad Charlie on the Quileute Reservation.

My dad moved out of our old house because there were 'too many old memories' he says. Anyways I'm 17, I have long thick brown hair, deep brown eyes, I'm very thin but well muscled and pale since my mother's part albino.

I forgot to mention I'm a werewolf, more like shape-shifter which means I turn into a wolf and kill vampires. I've got many battle scars and my record is killing 40 newborns single handily. I don't have a pack so I'm a lone wolf and don't have to listen to any alpha.

Both my parents know that I'm a werewolf, they found out when a vampire almost killed them and I burst into a wolf form protecting them. They explained that I was part Quileute and that it was going to happen sooner or later. Anyways now I live on the Quileute Reservation with my dad.

I go to high school that knows all about werewolves and our tempers. Not everyone here is a werewolf and it is hard to tell who is and isn't a werewolf. Everyone looks the same, except werewolves have a tattoo on their shoulder but usually keep it hidden. I don't talk to anyone except my dad and don't want to talk to anyone. No one talks to me and I don't talk to them, most people probably think I'm deaf or something, but nope, I hear perfectly fine.


	2. Trouble

**Chapter 2: Bella Meets Trouble  
**

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
_

That was my stupid alarm clock going off. Stupid Mondays! I rolled over and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock making it shut the hell up, thank goodness. I get up, take a shower before taking my time to put on some clothes. I walked downstairs to find Dad was already making breakfast, or attempting I should say. I looked in the frying pan to see inedible looking scrambled eggs. 

"Dad?" I asked quietly as he replied'' Yes?'' I took a deep breath before asking "Am I supposed to eat this?" because no offence to my dad, he makes me eat it then I am going to barf.

"Yes, you are supposed to eat it but sadly you can't. You'll be late to school if you do" Dad announced and all I could think was thank god. I'd never been more thankful for having to go to school since I wouldn't have to do some serious barfing later on. "Oh shoot, you're right dad.I'll see you after school."

Having said that I run out the door and hop into my truck. I love my truck, it was very old basically ancient really, but I loved it. I drive quickly down to school and park my truck. I grabbed my bag and head into homeroom, rushing to ensure I wasn't late. The teachers here all know that werewolves exist but they don't know who is and isn't a werewolf. I don't either, but I don't really care, and no one needs to know I'm one. I don't have a tattoo because I never joined a pack, and I don't plan to get one anytime soon. 

_Ring! Ring! Ring!  
_The school bell rings and everyone files in. The teacher drowns on and on about something but I'm not really paying attention. The day goes by in a blur. I hop in my truck after school and drive home as quick as is physically and legally possible. 

"Hey dad how was your day?" I asked, seeing dad sat in the kitchen as I walk in. Dad works at the police station in town so sometimes he's here and sometimes he isn't when I get home. "Good but slow, how was your day at school Bells?" Dad asked, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading before I replied'' Fine, I'm going to run outside and stretch my legs, just shout if you need anything." 

"That's fine, how far will you be going?" he asked, still reading his damn newspaper as I shrugged and said''Just in the woods so I will hear you if you need anything." With that ,I run out the door and don't stop until I hit the tree line. I strip and tie my clothes to my ankle before phrasing. I start to wonder around, just enjoying the forest when I smell at least five werewolves. Before I can even think anything other than _'shit shit shit this isn't good_' ,they are right in front of me which means I'm screwed. 

"_Who are you, whats your name?" _a black wolf demands, standing at the front of the others. I assume he's their Alpha because of the stance he's taken.

_I don't think you need to know my name, I'm sorry if I'm in your way, I will just be on my way_- There is no way in hell that I'm gonna tell 'em my name, I'm not that stupid to make that mistake

_Fine ,you don't have to tell me your name, but this is our land, and if you are an outsider you better be going. _The alpha explains, his voice leaving no place for argument.

_Excuse me but this is a no man lands and I live here. _He's not going to win this argument because they came after me!

_Listen little girl, you either leave or I will make you leave!_

With that comment,my patience snapped and I launched myself at the black wolf and pinned him, biting at his throat until one of the other wolves throws me off him. I hit a tree ,falling to the ground as I felt my shoulder pop out of place. I whined and got up limping the whole time but determined not to go down without a fight. All five wolves lunged at me and the next thing I know I'm being pinned down before being thrown across the woods hitting my head on a boulder. I get up again and stand my ground. 

_Listen, instead of fighting, why dont we sort this out? _I was fed up with being a rag doll and determined to sort things out without them all attacking me

_No way, you either leave or fight. We were here first _wow they really are stupid

_I am not going to back out __**Sam**__. Don't sound so shocked, yes I know your name, you go to La Push High and you have a 'gang' that follows you around. You're the school ass _

I went there even through my common sense was telling me not to. He lunged at me before knocking me across the clearing causing me to hit my head on a boulder. Seriously? What is it with them throwing me across this clearing? My last thoughts were on my Dad as I blacked out.

_Dad I'm so sorry, I love you_.


	3. Pain

Jacob's POV

********_What do we do with her,Sam? She's out cold. - Jake_

I don't know! I didn't mean to knock her out! I just wanted her to leave! Plus I cant hear her thoughts and she won't change back! - Sam

Maybe we should bring her back to Emily's?- Jake

Yeah fine, head back then. - Sam 

We all phrased back before I went over to the wolf and feel around her head. She had a long gash on her head, but it wasn't healing at all. "Sam,why isn't she healing?" I asked as Sam replied "I have no idea. We'll ask Billy when we get there."

I wasn't sure how we were suppose to carry her back to Emily's so Sam asked'' Okay,we should get back. Do we pick her up or drag her?" as I snarled back'' We are not dragging her! She may be different but she is a person! We all pick her up on three. 1,2,3!"

"She isn't even heavy! It feels like picking up a box of feathers!" Sam commented as we carried her through the forest to Emily's house. Sam was quiet before he ordered'' Everyone just go and chill. Jake, can you help me watch her?" and looked at me as I replied'' Sure,I will.''

Everyone else left and we were left there sitting in silence. I had a million questions for this girl which weren't going to be answered anytime soon. Why can't we hear her unless she allows us to hear her? What's her name? Why isn't she healing? Why haven't we heard of her before? I had all these questions flowing around my head, but no answers.

**Bella'sPOV**

Uggggghhhhhh, my head feels like it was on fire!

My god-damn front leg is throbbing so badly but all I can think about is where the hell am I? Oh shit, I'm dead! Oh crap,I'm sorry dad! I am so sorry. Wait a minute, if I'm dead then where the hell is god or jesus? For god's sake, don't tell me I'm in hell. I should have figured this would happen, that I would go to hell even through I'm a werewolf. Oh well!

I opened my eyes and get rewarded with a blazing light filling my vision. _Ouch! Let's try this again! _I blink and open them again. Where the hell am I? I start to sit up but get rewarded with the throbbing pain in my head.

Owwwwwwwwwwwww my head - Bella

You have a gash along your head and you broke your leg. They aren't going to heal any time soon so we're going to get you help - Sam

Why didn't you kill me? - Bella

I don't know you and I want answers from you - Sam

Like? - Bella

Your name for a start - Sam

Bella - Bella

Why aren't you healing? - Sam

I'm only half-quileute - Bella

Why couldn't we hear you? - Sam

Because -

my thought were cut off by the wave of pain that hit me from no-where before it stopped.___My head is killing!_

If you phase back then we'll give you something for the pain - Sam

Thanks but I don't trust you and therefore I am not going to take anything you offer - Bella

Suffer then - Sam

So what are you going to do with me? Are you gonna let me go? You're not going to kill me?

- pain ripped through my forehead leaving me grasping for air as the russet wolf replied.  
___  
Shut up! If I could I would so rip you to pieces - Jake_

You can leave after we're finished talking and you've phrased back - Sam

I'm just going to get changed behind this tree - Bella

I changed and put on the clothes I had before putting this piece of gauze on my head. I tried to stand up but I ended up falling straight down, gasping in pain as both boys turned around to look at me. Both phrased back before the russet wolf now phrased back into a boy rushes over to me

"Are you okay!" he asks as I replied through the pain''I'm fine, move already!" I grit my teeth in pain before he moves and allows me the space ot sit up. That was a waste of my time as I just got dizzy again and fell down.

My problem is that I'm not very good with blood and if you can imagine, there is a lot of blood covering me as well as coming out my head. The russet one picks me up despite my protests and my weak attempts to shove him. "She's not looking too good, let's get her to Emilys and we can take care of her there'' he comments as he continues walking.

"Yeah we should. Hey Bella? Can you hear me? Bella? Bella! Wake up, wake up Bella! Sam, she passed out!" That was the last thing I heard before I fell into darkness, tired of fighting the pain coursing through my body.


	4. Imprint

Chapter four: Imprint

Jacob's POV

Oh crap! Bella just freaking passed out again! I broke out in a run with Sam hot on my heels. I don't know why but I felt like Bella was the most important person to me, not like you just meet a new friend important but like center of your universe important. It was like all my strings that were connecting me to the Earth were cut and the only thing that was holding me to Earth is Bella.

"Sam, I imprinted on her!" I shouted and I turned my head to see him smirking at me! Actually smirking at me! He laughed before he replied ''Congrats! Now hurry up and get her inside! I already called Harry and he said he would be here in a minute to look at her." We are almost at Emily's house by this time.

"Emily come outside!" Sam shouted through the open door to Emily who was Sam's fiancée and imprint. Emily was an example of just how dangerous this life was; she had three scars on the left side of her face which ran from her hairline all the way down her arm to her fingers. That's one of the bad things about hanging out with werewolves: we don't always have the best control .I look down at Bella to see her face scrunched up in pain. I looked up to see Emily rushing out the door before she took one look at Bella who was lying limp in my arms and gasped at the sight.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked concern evident in her voice for Bella even through she didn't know her. It didn't surprise me because Emily had a big heart - one time she was taking a walk with Sam in the woods and she saw a baby chick fall out of its nest on the ground. It was a 20-foot drop to the ground but Emily rushed over to where it lay and when she saw it dead, she burst into tears. I carried Bella through the door and laid her down on the couch before noticing Harry was already there.

"What happened?" he asked, the concern in his voice very obvious before I blurted out'' She was in our territory and Sam attacked her. She hit her head on a boulder and broke her leg before passing out in wolf form. She then woke up and phased before trying to stand and passing out again. YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!" I said all of that in one sentence without stopping and afterwards I was left gasping for breath.

"He imprinted on her on the way here, so if she dies, we are going to have one depressed Jacob on our hands so do everything you can for her" Sam added which caused me to turn around and glare at him. "Whose going to die?" a voice asked form the doorway.

I was so occupied thinking about Bella that I didn't notice Seth, Quil and Embry walk in. I look at Quil who had just spoke, and glared at him. "Sorry dude, but who the hell is that?" he asked, pointing at Bella but I already know who he was talking about. "Her name is Bella; she's the white wolf that we attacked early. She also happens to be my imprint'' I replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh wow, um, Congrats!" Embry choked out to which I nodded before turning back to look at Bella. Her face was still scrunched up in pain and since her pain was my pain, I felt bad for her.

"Jake, she's going to be fine. Her ankle is broken and she bruised her head pretty badly but I can stitch up her head. She'll be fine but I do have a question, why hasn't she healed like you lot?" Harry announced as he looked up from Bella's prone form.

"Bella mentioned it was because she's only part Quileute" Sam explained as I nodded and continued to stare at Bella_. My poor, poor Bella, she's probably in so much pain.  
_

"Okay, well I'm going to put a brace on her leg and stitch her head up" Harry explained but I ignored him because all I could think about was that Bella was going to be alright. It was hard to explain just how much relief I felt at nothing this.

"Thanks, Harry. Do you have any idea when she might wake up?'' I asked hopeful that he'd say sometime soon as he replied'' None, sorry. It depends on when she's ready to wake up.'' He got to work on her leg then while I sat down on the couch opposite Bella and proceed to sit thinking about her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- one hour later-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bella's POV

Uggghhhhh

**_, my whole body hurts - it feels like I've been someone's punching bag. I groaned at the amount of pain coursing through my body._**

_Where the hell am I? What happened? _These questions ran through my brain before it all came back to me. I passed out because of the blood but I couldn't recall anything which happened after that. I opened my eyes before looking around.

The first thing I saw were six people standing over me staring at me. **(A/N: Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Harry and Emily are the six people) **I don't know any of these people but two of them seemed familiar but I can't think how I know them. I tried to sit up but one of boys pushed me back down into the comfort of the pillows. "Who the hell are you?" I snap irritation clear in my voice and tone.  


"I'm Jake while this is Sam. Over there is Embry, Quil, Harry and Emily. Currently you're at Emily's house on her couch" the boy responsible for making me lie down answered as he pointed everyone out. "Why am I here and why do you look familiar?" I asked, staring at Jake as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You're here because you passed out after we attacked you and because you have a broken leg as well as a huge gash on your arm that was gushing blood. I look familiar because I'm the guy that tried to help you before you passed out and then carried you here unconscious. Sam meanwhile was the other werewolf who injured so that's basically everything. How do you feel?" he answered before finishing with what was clearly a stupid question.

"I feel like I'm floating on a cloud, how do you think I feel?" I snapped, I was in no mood for this now. Charlie was probably without a doubt wondering where on earth I was. Man, I did not need to be grounded right now! ''Bella, I thought you were an outsider and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for attacking you." Jake apologized which left me wondering whether I should forgive him or just yell at him.

"APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED!'' I screamed which did nothing for my sore head which started pounding all over again but what did I expect from shouting? ''Oh crap!" I cried, clutching at my head which was pounding while my leg felt like it was on fire. I groaned and moaned in pain while clutching at my head.

"Bella, take this. It'll make the pain stop" Harry said, offering me a pill and a glass of water. I attempted to sit up but I felt very weak even through I still continued to try and sit up. Jake seeing my struggle helped me sit up even through I didn't want his help. I let him help me because to be honest, without his help I wouldn't have been able to sit up and I'd rather not choke on a pill.

I drank the water with the pill and just sat there, unsure of what to do or say when I looked over at Jake. I locked eyes with him and suddenly every string that held me to Earth was cut loose so that the only thing keeping me on Earth was Jake. "Wow, did I just imprint on you" I asked, shocked at what happened. All I could think was three words - Oh. My. Gosh.

"Yeah you did, Bella. I imprinted on you when you were passed out." Jake replied and still the only thing on my mind was Oh. My. Gosh. I looked Jake over and it was then that I couldn't get over just how gorgeous he was and how he was _mine_. After like five minutes of comfortable silence I remembered Charlie.

"Crap!" I shouted before Jake literally jumped down my throat. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere else?" Jake threw question after question at me and all I could think was about how concerned he was. It was kind of sweet to be honest.

"I'm fine personally; it's just that I told my dad Charlie I'd be back soon. He's probably worried sick." I explained, all the time thinking not good, not good, far from good! "Hey, it's fine. We'll walk you home and explain everything. Harry, can she walk on her leg?" Jake suggested, looking at Harry while I silently pleaded for him to say no. I'd rather like for Jake to carry me home.

"Bella, can I check you leg and head to see if they have healed yet?" Harry asked as I nodded and replied'' Sure, whatever.'' Jake moved from his seat next to me to stand by the door, waiting. By now everyone had left except Sam and Harry, it's around 10:00 now and I'm sure Dad's worried. Harry moves my leg slightly and I wince from the contact when he touches it. Jake notices and makes a movement towards me but I stop him from coming any closer.

"I'm fine Jake, stay there." I insist while Jake stares over at me, looking like he wants to move towards me but otherwise stays where he is. Good wolfy boy, I think and at that thought chuckle. After a minute Harry speaks up after finishing checking me over.

"Okay Bella, you've healed very well but your leg and head may be a little sore for the next few days. You should be back to normal by the morning but take some pain relief when you get home" Harry said as I nodded before replying'' Thank you so much Harry." He nodded and moved away to give me space to stand up, or should I say _attempt _to stand.

As soon as I put any weight on my leg, it buckled causing me to fall but luckily before I fell, Jake caught me in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked, still holding me in his arms as I replied'' "Yeah, I'm fine Jake. Just a little sore to be honest. How am I going to get home if I can't walk?"

"You can go in my car" Sam offers as I smile and reply'' Thanks, that would be nice." Sam led the way while Jake and I followed, well Jake was carrying me bridal style before putting me in the car. He helps me slide into the backseat and then slides in after me. After giving Sam simple instructions to my house we were off before arriving at my house in under ten minutes.


	5. Telling Dad

**Chapter 5: telling dad**

**JacobPOV**

my poor Bella layed completely still. she didn't move at all. I kept getting worried and anxious and would constantly ask harry if and when she was gonna wake up.

" Harry is she gonna wake up?" i asked for the dozenth time.

"Jacob black if you ask me one more time i swear to god..." he didn't need to finish the sentence. i knew that i was gonna be in serious trouble if i asked again

"okay im sorry." all i could concentrate on was my Bella's face and how much pain she must be in. i was about to get up and pace when Bella groaned i was immediately next to her. after a minute she tried to sit up and i gently pushed her down again, i didn't need her hurting herself. she groaned again and slowly opened her eyes.

" who the hell are you and why do you look familiar?" oh so she doesn't remember

"i am the wolf that attacked you earlier, and when you passed out i was there, and then you passed out from pain, and then i carried you here and then i imprinted on you." she looks right into my eyes and imprints

"I just imprinted on you"

"I love you, we better be getting you home its ten thirty already.

"SHIT! CHARLIES GONNA BE PISSED!" whose charlie

"whose Charlie?"

"hes my dad, i need to get home"

"okay well once harry checks you over and then we can take Sam's car." i look over to see Sam nodding his approval. i quickly move out of the way so harry can check Bella. i can tell that Bella is being brave by not crying out by her wince does not go unnoticed by me. I let a growl out and walk over to Bella

"Jacob Black i am fine you had better get back over to that wall." i obeyed and walked over to the wall to see Sam snickering. Bella hears it to and gives Sam a glare,silencing him.

"Okay well Bella you should be fine you might be sore but it will go away once you fully heal." Bella goes to stand but as soon as she puts weight on her broken leg she starts to fall. i run over and catch her before she fell. I sweep her up into my arms and carry her bridle style into the car. Bella gives Sam simple directions and soon we are off to Bella's house.

**BellaPOV**

soon we are in front of house and Jake picks me up and carrys me inside. Standing by the phone is Charlie. It looks like hes getting ready to report a missing person. when he hears the door shut he looks up to see me and Jake. he runs up to me and hugs me asking me five million questions

"Bella are you okay? Where have you been? who is this? why are you covered in blood? Why is he holding you? Are you okay?" wow he talks fast

"dad I'm fine go sit down and i will explain." Jake carries me over and sits me on his lap.

"Dad i went for a stroll like i said i would, and then i ran into bunch of wolves, they attacked me knocked me out. i woke up but passed out again so they took me to Emily's house and took care of me there. Jake imprinted on me and then when i woke upi imprinted on him. and then he took me home." Dad being full of surprises, face lit up into a smile.

"I'm so happy for you Bella! congratulations!" okay...well this is going good. well i think Jake should be getting going before dad decides to get mad.

"OK well Jake needs to be getting going. By Jake, see you tomorrow." i say with a smile looking at Jake

"Bye Mr. swan, by Bella." I felt Jake slip something into my pocket and just leave.

"Goodnight dad, love you." i cautiously stood up testing my weight and when i didnt fall i went up stairs. Once in my room i took a shower, brushed my teeth and went to sleep.


	6. Texting and School

**Chapter 6: Texting and School**

**JacobPOV**

On my way out I slipped my phone number into her pocket and walked out. I ran into the woods and phased. The second I phased I was bombarded with questions.

_how did it go?-Embry_

_did her dad try to kill you?_-Seth

_what did her dad say?-Quil_

_Jake... Tell us- Paul_

I stopped listening to everyone by now

_Jake... _

_Jake ..._

_Jake..._

_GUYS SHUT UP!-me_

_sorry!-everyone _

_ya now watch.-me_

in my mind I showed them how it went. At the end there was silence. then everyone started talking at once again.

_nice Jake!-Seth _

_Oh my gosh her dad didn't even yell!-Embry_

_you are so lucky he didn't try to kill you!-paul_

_nice she has your number!-Quil_

_yeah yeah thanks guy. wow it hurts so much to be away from her- me_

_yeah that's how it feels all the time.-Sam_

_i cant wait till i get to see her again-me_

_ya well Paul and Quil you guys are on duty tonight, everyone else phase and go home.- Sam_

everyone ran home and phased. I got home and ran upstairs, I checked my phone. Only to be disappointed that she didn't call me. She must still be sleeping. Yeah that's it shes just sleeping. I put on some pajama bottoms and layed down on my bed. That night I dreamed of Bella.

**tomorrow morning**

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock, I quickly checked my phone to see that I had one text from Bella. I flipped my phone open and read it.

_Hey Jake, its Bella. I just now found your number in my pocket. Thanks for everything, I miss you. _

I quickly texted back.

_Hey Bella, sorry I didn't text you back sooner. And you don't have to thank me. I missed you to._

I got up and put some clothes on, getting ready for school. Thank god that Bella goes to the same school. I could probably convince Ms. Right to change my schedule around so I have classes with Bella. Ms. Right always had a thing for me, even before I was a werewolf, so it shouldn't be that hard to convince her. I ate some toast and hopped into my Rabbit. I stopped at school and got another text from Bella.

_Its fine, im on my way to school are you there yet?_

_Ya I'm here, I'll be by the front doors waiting for you_

_Thanks Jake, I'll be there in 5._

true to her word, five minutes later she was walking up to me. She looked so beautiful, she had a blue button down top on with simple skinny jeans and black vans for shoes. Simple but beautiful. When she ws close enough I hugged her like no tomorrow. It felt so good to have her in my arms again.

"I missed you so much Bella."

"Same here Jake." I kissed the top of her hair. Her hair smelled like Strawberries. My new favorite scent in the whole world.

"How's you head and leg? Do they hurt?" I really hoped she was okay and not in any pain, I didnt want to see my imprint in pain.

"Im fine they don't hurt. Thanks for asking."

"Your welcome sweetie." I hope she was okay with me calling her sweetie. I looked down at her to see her blushing and smiling. I took that as a good sign. Oh yeah I needed to go change my schedule before the bell rand.

"Hey Bella, whats your schedule?"

"I have English first, world Geo second, science third, then lunch, Gym fourth, Calculus fifth, and study hall sixth. Why do you need to know?"

"No reason, just wondering, I have to go do something really quick, I'll meet you by your locker. Okay?"

"Yeah that's fine Jake. Bye I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to Bella." I hurriedly walked up to the front office to ask Ms. Right to change some of my classes around. I walked up to Ms. Right and the second she saw me she was practically drooling. This was gonna be to easy.

"Hey Ms. Right can I ask you to do a favor for me?"

"Of course Mr. Black anything." her eyes kept traveling down, ewww.

"Could you switch my classed around please?" i had to resist the urge to gag, she kept undressing me with her eyes. ewww

"Of couse which ones?"

" okay well I need English first, world Geo second, science third, then lunch, Gym fourth, Calculus fifth, and study hall sixth. Can you do that?"

"Of course anything for you . I'll will do it right away. You may go now, unless you wanna hang out with me."

"No, no thank you though. Bye Ms. Right." I didn't wait for a response, I got of there as quickly as possible. I walked to Bella's locker to tell her the good news.

"Hey Bella, guess what." She turned and gave me a suspesious look.

"What Jake?"

"we have every class together now. I got all of mine switched to yours."

"Oh my gosh Jake thank you sooo much." She jumped up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She gives the best kisses ever, even if it wasnt on the lips it was great.

"you welcome sweetie. Come on lets go to class." we walked into the class and I sat down next to her. Evey class I got to look at her beautiful face.

**BellaPOV**

When I woke up I cautiously got out of bed. I was glad that my leg or head didn't hurt, that would of sucked going to school while in pain. I wouldn't really want to skip because that would make Jake worried, that and I really wanted to see Jake. I was sitting down at the table eating breakfast when I remembered that Jake had slipped something into my coat pocket. I quickly grabbed my coat and dug through the pocket. I came up with a phone number with Jake's name above it. I whipped my phone out and started texting him.

_Hey Jake, its Bella. I just now found your number in my pocket. Thanks for everything, I miss you. _

I hope he wasn't mad that I didn't text him earlier. five minutes later, I received a text from him.

_Hey Bella, sorry I didn't text you back sooner. And you don't have to thank me. I missed you to_

awwwwww he missed me to. I texted him back and said,

_Its fine, im on my way to school are you there yet?_

_Ya im here, I'll be by the front doors waiting for you _

_Thanks Jake, I'll be there in 5. _

I drove as fast as my truck would allow, I really wanted to see Jake, I missed him so much it hurt. I quickly found a parking space and hopped out

I walked up to the front doors and there he was, I quickly walked up to him and hugged him. He said he missed me. Aww he's so nice.

"Same here Jake." I wasn't going to tell him that I missed him so much that it hurt, that would sound weird.

"How's you head and leg? Do they hurt?"

"I'm fine they don't hurt. Thanks for asking."

"Your welcome sweetie." Oh my gosh he just called my sweetie. Clue the blush! I looked down, attempting to hide my face, but I'm pretty sure he saw it.

"Hey Bella, whats your schedule?" why in the world would he want my schedule? I gave it to him anyways.

"I have English first, world Geo second, science third, then lunch, Gym fourth, Calculus fifth, and study hall sixth. Why do you need to know?"

"No reason, just wondering, I have to go do something really quick, I'll meet you by your locker. Okay?" aw he's leaving, but he said he would be right back, at least I would see him in a minute.

"Yeah thats fine Jake. Bye I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to Bella." with that he walked off. I found myself looking at his ass the entire way. I quit looking when I heard chuckling. I turned around to see Embry and Paul attempting to hide their laugh. They were failing.

"Enjoy the sight Bella?" oh my gosh they saw me staring at Jake.

"yes i did, is that a problem?" I said this while walking up to them.

"No, no not at all. You do know that you looked like a total girlie girl blushing right?" he did not just call me a girly girl. I quickly grabbed his shoulder and pushed down on his pressure point, making him gasp and fall to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Am I still a girly girl Quil?" he stood up to face me.

"No I guess not, sorry Bella." he was apologizing? Wow okay. Hes making me feel guilty.

"Uh its fine, sorry I'm just don't like being called a girlie girl."

"Thats fine Bella."

"Okay well see you later." I walked off to hopefully find Jake. When I got to my locker I started putting stuff in there I wouldn't need until later. Jake came up next to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Bella, guess what."I gave him a suspesious look.

"What Jake?"

"we have every class together now. I got all of mine switched to yours." Oh my gosh this is perfect!

"Oh my gosh Jake thank you sooo much!" I jumped up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I wasn't ready to give him a kiss on the lips yet, but it looked like he was happy that I even put my lips on his face, so I guess he was okay with that.

"you welcome sweetie. Come on lets go to class." we walked into the class and he sat down next to me. The rest of the day was perfect, every class I got to sit next to him.


	7. Party It Up

**Chapter 7: Party It Up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight books. They all belong to S.M**

**BellaPOV**

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, I went to class, didn't pay attention, pretended to do my work and repeat. When the last bell rang, I was relieved. I would rather be outside somewhere talking to Jake instead of sitting inside a stuffy classroom full of idiots who didn't know what 2+2 was. Jakes voice brought be out of my mental ranting.

"Hey Bella, there's a bon fire tonight, everyone's going, will you come? Please?" his voice was pleading at the end. Usually I wouldn't want to go at all, but i would go for him.

"Ugghh fine, I'll go, just for you." his face quickly spread into a giant grin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella!" he kissed my cheek. OH MY GOSH he kissed my cheek! Oh my gosh I love it when he kisses my cheek!

"Yeah, your welcome." we start walking hand in hand to the front of the school.

"I'll be at the front of your house at 9:30 and we'll run there, ok? Unless you want me to pick you up in my car..."

"No, no that's fine, we can run there. See you later Jake." I quickly added a wink and sauntered off. I climbed in my truck and drove off, but not before I sneaked a glance at Jake. He was just standing there with his mouth open staring at where i had walked off. I giggled and drove away.

**8:30**

Being away from Jake hurt a lot, not just emotionally but physically also. It's like someone had taken part of my heart away. That person would be Jake. Sigh... Oh My Goshness I just sighed dreamily over Jake, wow. I have never done that before.

_Probably because you haven't been in love before DUH!_

_Oh shut up brain _

_If I shut up you die_

_Oh yeah, okay_

Its sad when you have a argument with yourself, it's even sadder when you lose to yourself. I am really missing Jake. I decide to curl my hair, that'll take at least an hour. Perfect! I quickly plug the curling iron in and get to work. By the time 9:30 comes, my hair is perfectly curled. I wait in the front yard, waiting for my Jake. He comes out of the woods in nothing but shorts. He looks hot in shorts!

"Hey beautiful, are you ready to go."

"Yeah I'm ready, let me say bye to Charlie first." I run up the steps to my house and spot Charlie on the couch.

"Hey dad I'm going to go run with Jake to the bonfire tonight, I will probably be home before 1:00 okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, bye sweetie."

"Bye dad" i run back out and follow Jake into the woods. He heads behind one tree and I the other. I quickly stripped and tied my clothes around my ankle. I changed into my wolf form and stepped from behind the tree. Jake was already waiting for me. He was a lot taller than me; he had reddish brown fur with white markings while I had white with red markings. I probably ran a lot quicker than him since I was smaller.

_**(AN: Bella is in bold and Jake is in italics...)**_

_**Hey Jake**_

_Hey Bella, do you want to race? _I couldn't deny a chance to win a race

_**Yeah, on your mark get set go! **_I ran as fast as I could and looked behind me, he was a good 20 behind me. I laughed when I jumped over a huge fallen tree and he tripped on it, falling to the ground. He playfully growled and when I looked behind me he yelled as loud as he could...

_WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE! _I of course stopped; thinking there was a tree in front of me and turned me head around, only to see no tree and a laughing Jacob running past me. i quickly got up and ran after him. I blocked my thoughts (I discovered i could do that the first week I changed into a wolf) and took a different route, one that Jake couldn't see me. I ran as fast as I could and soon I could here his thoughts

_I'm winning! Yesss! _I chose that moment to jump in front of him and unblock my thoughts.

_**Yeah you sure are winning Jake! Haha looks like I'm gonn**__- _I got cut off by jakes humongous body jumping on me and then off me so quickly that I almost didn't believe it.

_Haha I won! Hahaha Bella you los- _this time he got cut off by me jumping on him and then standing on him.

_**Who won now? That's right me! Hahahahaha! **_I got off him and then ran behind a tree and changed. I quickly got dressed and met Jake. I just smiled and said

"I win." I grabbed his hand and walked off to the bon fire. I could see the fire from here. In five minutes we were there and Jake sat down on a log, pulling me down on his lap. Billy started telling the legends, and I didn't because I now them all already. 20 minutes later of me not listening and Jake playing with my hands and hair, which I loved by the way, the legends were finally over with and all the adults would leave! Party Time! Someone had grabbed there IPod and a stereo, some chairs, some drinks, and now we have a party. There had to be at least 50 to 60 people dancing. Some people must be from off the rez. No way was there 60 people on the rez. More people more fun, everyone was dancing and shouting the lyrics to Shots by LMFAO. Jake and I were a little more than tipsy, but I wasn't going to be drinking any more so I was fine.

Bye the end Jake and i were dirty dancing and grinding on each other. We laughed and stopped when the song stopped. The party ended around 12:30 and we all went home. I couldn't really walk straight let alone run in wolf form without falling on my face, so i texted Charlie and told him I would be staying at a friends house for the night. He texted back that it was fine and Jake and I walked home, more like stumbled. Jake wasn't to drunk, so I'm sure he wouldn't get to touchy with me. I would for sure have a hang over tomorrow. I followed Jake into the house when he suddenly stopped and told me he loved me, like I said he wasn't to drunk, so maybe he meant it. Then again, he did drink so maybe it's the alcohol. I didn't have a chance to respond because he kissed me. I was shocked at first, but responded to the kiss. After a while we had to come up for air, he continued to kiss me and he started to get touchy, so I grabbed his hand and said

"Jake hands off, we can do this when we are sober, okay?" He groaned but nodded. I walked upstairs and fell asleep next to him. That night I dreamt of Jake and that kiss.


	8. Prank Week

**Chapter 8: Prank week**

**BellaPOV**

I woke up to a ray of sunshine shining on my face. how wonderful. I rolled over and opened my eyes, only to see Jake's extremely hot chest. I looked up and saw Jake was still sleeping, I got up with some difficulty, due to Jake's hands wrapped around my waist. Once i was up I snuck into the bathroom to grab some Tylenol and a glass of water from upstairs. After the Tylenol had started working and my headache subsided, I decided to act like the bitch I am and wake Jake up. I grabbed a huge bucket and filled it with freezing water and put ice in it. Using my awesome wolf powers I snuck back upstairs into his room. I went up to him and dumped the bucket on him. I backed away quickly not wanting to get hit by his now flailing arms, and watched the show.

"Bella! What the hell!" his face was so funny! It was pure shock and confusion! I was laughing to hard to answer him, and just sat on the floor and laughed and laughed.

"That's it Bella, I hereby proclaim a prank war!" a prank war? fine if he wants a prank war he will get a prank war.

"Okay any rules?" I asked, hopeful there won't be to many.

"Nope no rules, but I'm thinking we can go make this into a contest, and maybe extend it out to the rest of the pack... What do you think?" oooo this is going to be fun!

"ya this is going to be fun, I'm gonna go tell the rest of the pack. Bye Jake love you!" I called while running out the door, eager to win this contest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**10 minutes later**_

the whole pack was told about the prank war and we were all set. It would start at 12:00am and end at 12:00pm. The winner would be decided by whom ever pranked the most. Everyone was the meet me at my house and then split off. Once everyone was here I explained some things.

"Welcome to The Prank War! This is how its gonna work, at 12:00am which is in five minutes, we will start and at 12:00pm we will stop pranking. When you are pranked you will go the First Beach and wait there. The winner will be whom ever is the last one standing. Okay any questions?" Paul's hand quickly shot up.

"What Paul?" I said in a irritated tone.

"What does the winner get?" He said in a tone matching mine. Paul and I never got along, if we talk, it turns into a yelling match.

"The winner gets to make the losers do anything they want. The winner gets to have slaves basically."

"This could be fun" he said with evil smirk." We will just have to fix that smirk now won't we?"

"Yeah whatever. Okay the clock will strike twelve in five, four, three, two, one." right on time the annoying chime of the grandfather clock went off Everyone ran out the door, dashing to get things done. I walked to my car and was on my way to the grocery store. I quickly found a spot near the entrance and dashed off into the store. I would need a pie and whipped cream. Once I waited in the agonizing slow line, I payed for my items and ran out the store.

Next stop was the craft store. At the craft store I bought super glue, a spring, a cardboard box, some blue gift wrap and a pretty little bow. At home I ran up to my room and assembled my master piece. I took the box and wrapped it in the blue gift wrap. I then took the super glue and glued the spring to the bottom of the box. I then glued the bottom of the pie on the spring and closed the box. I put the bow on top and grinned.

Whom ever opened the box would get a pie in the face.

"Muwhahahahahaha!" I evilly laughed out loud. I took my master piece outside and further down the street, closer to Sam and Emily's. I could hear Sam inside with Emily. Perfect! I quickly and quietly ran up to there door, sat my master piece down, rang there door bell and ran back to the safety of the trees. I could see Sam open the door and look down. He carefully opened the box and BAM! a pie in the face. I ran out from behind my tree and started laughing and laughing like no tomorrow. He just growled and wiped his face off.

"I can not believe you fell for that! It was so obvious Sam! Hahaha okay well bye bye Sammy off to first beach you go!" I said with a smirk on my face. He just stormed off with a scowl on his face. One down, four more to go.

**SamsPOV**

Today was The Prank War and I could not wait to start pranking! This may be a childish game, but it was lots of fun! I was currently at Emily and I house, I was discussing with Emily what my first prank would be.

"Well first you should decide who you want to prank first, and then go on from there." Suggested my wonderful fiancee Emily. Who to prank, who to prank? It was a tough choice, I could always prank Bella, but shes the newest to the pack, so I don't want to start off with a prank. I could do Paul, yeah Paul! He's been a little pain in the ass lately, this would be time for pay back!

"I think I'm going to prank Paul, he's a little pain in the ass." I gave my answer to Emily. She smiled, I love her smile it lights up her face and makes her look younger. Of course only have of her face would smile, the other half would be set in a permanent scowl. I would never forgive myself for what I did to her. I'm just grateful she still loves me.

I was brought out of my thinking by a knock on the door. Who could that be? The pack knows they can just walk in, I sighed and walked over to the door, with Emily right behind me. I opened to door to see no one. I looked all around, and when I looked down I saw a blue box. I carefully picked the box up and then carefully opened it up.

It all happened really quickly, first I opened the box and then I'm blinded with pie. I can not believe I fell for that! Of course I would be pranked! I could hear my beautiful Emily's laugh, and Bella's. I growled and wiped my eyes off with the back of my hand. I could see Bella on the floor across the street laughing her ass off. She was laughing so hard there was tears in her eyes, when she finally stopped laughing she was able to speak.

"I can not believe you fell for that! It was so obvious Sam! Hahaha okay well bye bye Sammy off to first beach you go!" She said with a smirk on her face. I just growled again and after wiping my face off completely and saying a good bye to Emily, I was off to first beach. Today had not turned out how I hope it would.

When I reached first beach, I saw I was the first one there. I groaned and sat down on a log, waiting impatiently, skipping stones across the ocean, anything to pass time. Today was going to be a very long, excruciating day.

**JacobPOV**

Today I would be winning The Prank War. It was simple, all I had to do was prank everyone before they prank me. For my first prank I would do something simple. I would put a bucket full of sticky syrup under Paul's front door, so when Paul opened the door, he would be coated in that's not all, when he would take another step forward his foot would pull a string that would let another bucket full of feathers fall on him.

It would be easy and perfect! I quickly hopped in my car and was off to the super market. I bought the biggest bottle of syrup they had, a bag of feathers, and two huge buckets from the cleaning section of the store. I hurriedly payed and then went home. At home I cautiously made my way around the house, looking for any pranks. I found none. When I finally made it to my room, I set up my prank, and then hopped back in my truck on my way to Paul's house.

I parked my car a little ways away from Paul's house. When I made it to Paul's house I ran into a problem. Paul wasn't home. I had to some how get him inside, I was quickly pacing back and forth when the solution popped into my head. I would, call Paul and tell him that his mother wants him home that second, and that it was extremely important. I whipped out my hone and called his cell. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, what do you want?" wow rude aren't we?

"Hey Paul, I was walking by your house when your mom stopped me, she asked me to come find you, something about a really important family matter, she wants you home ASAP." I said as seriously as possible

"Shit, okay tell her I'm on my way." muwahahahhah! my plan is falling into place! I quickly hung up and set to work, once it was set up, I stepped back into the tree line to see Paul fall into my trap. One minute later he ran up to his front door, unlocked it and pushed it open, and then was covered in sticky gooey yucky disgusting syrup. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. He started cursing and swearing and flailing his arms around, it was hilarious! He soon took another step forward and was then covered in light fluffy white feathers.

I openly laughed and stepped out of the tree line. He turned around and glared daggers at me. If looks could kill was true, well then my mom would have killed me a long time ago, but that's not the point. I laughed and pointed at his face, when I was able to breath again, I spoke.

"Hey Paul, off to First Beach you go!" I said with a smirk on my face. He growled and walked off to First Beach, feathers and all. Today is looking good for me.

**PaulPOV**

I was in wolf form, just walking around when I heard my cell phone ring. My cell phone was in my pants pocket which were tied around my leg right now. I sighed and shifted back to human form. I answered on the third ring.

"Hello, what do you want?" I was in no mood to be polite right now, Jacobs voice came over the phone.

"Hey Paul, I was walking by your house when your mom stopped me, she asked me to come find you, something about a really important family matter, she wants you home ASAP." Oh my god you have got to be kidding me. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but seriously, of all the times she can call me, it has to be right now.

"Shit, okay tell her I'm on my way." I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket, and then shift back to wolf form. I quickly run back to my house.

I love running, especially when I'm on my own. When I'm on my own and I run, I can think. Running is the best feeling in the world, you get to feel the wind against your fur. The speed is the best, its better than a race car, I can't compare it to anything else. It's almost like therapy, I can get all you anger and frustrations out when I'm running. Being a werewolf has its downfalls, but it has some advantages to. The super strength, the immunity to sickness, never getting cold, the speed. It's all awesome, the only thing that sucks is the shredding of the clothes, the patrols, always having to protect the others around you, its all hard, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I was brought out of my thinking when I neared my house, it had only taken me five minutes to get here. I changed back to human form and put my shorts back on, I walked up to my house and opened my door. I could hear the swoosh in the air as something fell. I soon found out that a bucket full of syrup was what fell. I was pissed! I started cussing and swearing, yelling for my mom. I soon found out that she wasn't there, and that I was covered in feathers. I had stepped forward, and I felt something pull of my foot, and the next thing I know, I'm covered in feathers.

I could hear someone laughing, and when I turned around I saw that it was Jacob. He just stood there laughing at me, pointing his finger at me. I really wanted to slap him across the face, but I didn't because of the law Sam lied down this morning.

_**Flash Back**_

_**We were all in wolf form running to Bella's house, when Sam stopped us.**_

_**"okay listen everyone, today we are going to have fun, if you are pranked, you WILL NOT phase or attack because of anger. I want no one hurt today, this is going to be a fun day. You guys deserve some free time. So everyone go have some fun!" **_

_**Some barks and head nods were heard and seen, and then everyone was off running again. Today I would try my best to have fun, but I was having a bad day. Today was just not my day. Oh well, maybe I'll get to prank some one. **_

**End Flash Back**

Since I couldn't slap him I settled on glaring at him. I ran inside and took a ten minute shower to get all of this syrup and feathers off of me. Even after five minutes of scrubbing, I was still sticky from the syrup. Nothing I can do about it. I sighed and got dressed, running back to First Beach.

At First Beach, I saw Sam there. He was sitting by himself on a log. Haha he was the first to be pranked!

"Hey Sam, who pranked you?" I said with a grin on my face. He groaned and answered.

"Bella, she left a box by my door and when I opened I got a pie in the face." I burst out laughing

"Why the hell would you open it? That's the stupidest thing you could do!"

"I thought it might be for Emily! I was curious!" He said, trying desperately to defend his pride.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I said with smirk. He just growled

"Well then who pranked you?" That wiped the smirk of my face.

"Jake did." I muttered. Now it was his turn to grin

"Oh really he did? How Paul?"

"He put a bucket on my door full of syrup and then a string attached to another bucket full of feathers." I quickly muttered. He laughed so hard he fell of his log.

"Whatever Sam." I said with a eye roll. He continued laughing. Oh boy, today was going to be a long one.

**EmbryPOV**

It is now 8:00, and we have four hours left of pranking. I have been trying my best to stay in this game and so far, I'm doing a great job at it. So far Sam and Paul are the only ones out. That leaves Bella, Jake, Quil and I. I could possibly win this. Okay I will first prank Jacob. What to do, what to do, decisions, decisions. I got it! This is going to be sooo funny!

This is what I'm going to do, I will go get a needle and syringe and put hot sauce in it. I will then inject a apple with it and give it to Jake! When he bites into it, he will get a big surprise! I can already vision it! Off to the store to by apples I go. I don't think they'll have needles and syringes there... I could ask Harry, he has diabetes, I'm sure he'll have a extra needle or something.

**Twenty minutes later**

Ok, I have injected my apple with the hot sauce and I am on the look out for Jacob. Okay lets see, maybe he's at his house, lets go see. Yesss! He's at his house sitting on a chair, perfect!

"hey Jake whats up?" I asked him awesomely.

"Nothing much." He answered without looking up.

"Cool, hey do you want this apple, I don't want it." Please take it please take it please take it!

"No thanks, I've got to go, see you later Embry." He said walking away and getting in his truck. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! oh well, I might as well walk home. Five minutes into my journey home and I was starving! What to eat, what to eat, oh I know! I could eat the apple! with out a second thought I took a bite out of it, and instantly regretted it. I have just pranked myself. This is so sad, I could hear the angles crying, I think the world is coming to an end.

"Hey Embry, just so you know, I saw the whole thing, and I know you pranked yourself. Bye Embry you better run on over to first beach." Bella said, emerging out of the trees with a smirk gracing her lips. I sighed and changed direction, beginning the slow, sad walk over to first beach.

Today has not turned out as planned.

**BellaPOV**

I can not believe Embry tricked himself. who would think that he would be that dumb as to trick himself. I would never think, in a million trillion years that he would be that dumb. he must of had a blond moment **(No offense to people who are blond). **Hahaha poor poor embry, i will never ever let him live this down. I'm gonna tell the whole pack to, on accident. I'll try my best to not think about it, but I'm sure I'll think about it and the secret will get out. Oh well not my fault, he should of thought twice before eating it. Glad it wasn't me.

Okay lets see, there's only Jake, Quil and I left. Jake would be easy to prank, all I had to do was pretend that I needed help with something. I would lure him into the house and when he steps through the kitchen doorway going up the stairs, his head will hit a almost invisible wire and fall back. When he falls back he will grab onto the railing for support where his hand will slip thanks to the butter. He will then fall flat on his ass onto the floor. I will then do a victory dance and set off to go prank Quil. Time to put the prank into action!

First off I needed to put the wire in the door way and butter the railing. I grabbed the wire from the garage and a staple gun. I quickly stapled it to the wall at the appropriate height and lathered the railing with butter. This was going to be soooo much fun! Now to find my loving boyfriend... I'll just have to call him. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Jake where are you at?" I asked casually.

"Hi Bella, I'm on my way home actually, why do you need something" now for my plan to fall into place.

"Yeah actually, hurry home I need your opinion on something, please." I said using my sweetest voice.

"O-Okay baby, I'll b-b there in a minute. Love you." He stuttered and the hung up. Yes! I'm going to win! What to do while waiting? I could make a sandwich? Yes, off to the kitchen I go! I Pulled out all the necessary items and made my yummy Delicious sandwich. Yummy in my tummy! After finishing my sandwich, I heard Jakes car pulling up in the drive way, I walked over to the front door and pulled it open to see Jake bounding up the steps.

"I missed you Jakey!" I said hugging him, to bad I'm gonna have to prank him.

"I missed you to, now what did you need help with?" He said eagerly. I grabbed his steps and pulled him up the steps. He walked right into my trap. His head hit the wire, then attempted to grab the railing and then proceeded to fall flat on his ass. I am brilliant!

"Bella, how could you?" he said with mock surprise.

"Sorry honey, a girls got to do what a girls got to do. Its a man eat man world, and we girls have to be tough. I'm sorry bye baby." I said and then proceeded to walk around him, swaying my hips to tease him. I heard him growl and then cuss. Now, I have got to go find Quil.

**QuilPov**

I haven't really been doing anything today. I've been waiting for someone to come prank me, but it hasn't happened. Maybe I'll win! yeah, I can totally see it now, with a crown above my head and the whole wolf pack carrying me around on a throne! Sounds easier than it seems though. See I've never been great at pranking people, that's why I've been chilaxing around the house waiting to get pranked, but seems I must man up and attempt to prank! I can do this! Go Quil! Oh yeah baby!

okay now that my awesome pep talk is over, I must get started with my plan... okay this is what I will need.

**Quils super awesome list of ingredieants**

**2a scary clown mask**

**3.a swinging thing**

**4. glue**

**5. my awesome super wolf powers**

okay well off to the store I go!

_**(AN: just for my sake, I'm skipping the part about when he goes to the store, nothing happens, he goes in buys the stuffand gets out kk)**_

Okay well now I have to put my plan into action, I must sneak into Bella's house. Gah! this is my first attempt in breaking and entering! i feel like a criminal! k well i slowly made my way over to Bella's front door, and slowly tried the door, it was unlocked! how awesome possum is that? i got to work tying the clown mask to the string, then tying the string to the swinging thing, and then gluing the swinging thing to the door. so now when she opens the door, the clown mask will come down and scare her! buwhahahaha! crap here comes Bella, i dart to the side of her house in her bushes, perfect hiding place!

She gets closer and closer to the door, and right when she gets ready to push it open, she turns around, whips a Nerf gun out of her pocket and shoots me in the face with it. oh lord, I just lost to a girl.

Why must the world be so cruel?


	9. End of Slavery

_**Previously on Bella the Lone Wolf:**_

_**Okay well now I have to put my plan into action, I must sneak into Bella's house. Gah! this is my first attempt in breaking and entering! i feel like a criminal! k well i slowly made my way over to Bella's front door, and slowly tried the door, it was unlocked! how awesome possum is that? i got to work tying the clown mask to the string, then tying the string to the swinging thing, and then gluing the swinging thing to the door. so now when she opens the door, the clown mask will come down and scare her! buwhahahaha! crap here comes Bella, i dart to the side of her house in her bushes, perfect hiding place! She gets closer and closer to the door, and right when she gets ready to push it open, she turns around, whips a Nerf gun out of her pocket and shoots me in the face with it. oh lord, I just lost to a girl. Why must the world be so cruel?**_

**BellaPOV**

"Fetch me a soda now slave."

"And if I dont?"

"Jakey! Please come beat him up until he gets me a soda!" I called into the other room.

"Fine, I'll get you a soda." Paul said sounding defeated. We had been arguing for ten minutes and he finally gave in. Once again girls rule!

I had been crowned champion of the pranking for seven days now, and it would end tonight at 10:00pm which was only ten minutes from now. I really didn't want to stick around this time and have them jumping with joy so after I drank my delicious soda, I snuck outside for a bit of fresh air. I didn't tell anyone so that when 10:00 did finally come around it would take them longer to find me.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and shifted into my wolf form. I ran towards the ocean, the part of the ocean which was on the other part of the border. It was my favorite place besides Jacob's arms. I was there in no time at all, and I walked to the end of the forest before lying down, resting my head on my paws. Before I knew I had fallen asleep and so had my senses.

**VictoriaPov**

I had been thinking of my poor James and of the stupid ignorant Isabella Swan, the girl that had caused him to die. My poor poor James, if I could cry then I would because I would weep and weep until I had cried myself dry. If I could find Bella Swan then I would kill her, her and that stupid cullen family. They would all suffer like my James suffered. Isabella would suffer a slow painfully agonizing death because she would pay for James' death. I would make her beg me to kill her, oh if she knew what i would do to her, if she only knew just how terrible.

While running through the forest of La Push I ran across the revolting smell of a shapeshifter. I decided to investigate and followed the scent to a very interesting sight - A shapshifter was passed out asleep curled up under a tree. It didnt even wake up when I walked near it! I decided this could be fun as I quickly walked over to it and when I got a foot away from it, it finally woke up.

Before it could notice me I hit it on the head, not hard enough to kill it but hard enough to knock it out. While picking it up, the shapeshifter's arm slid across my waist where I kept my knife. I didn't need a knife to protect myself or anything but it was my James' knife and I wanted to keep it.

The shapeshifter's arm slide across the blade and started dripping blood down my shirt and pants and onto the ground, steadily making a small pool of blood. This shapeshifter was lucky that I didn't like the taste of shapeshifter blood, or else it would be dead by now. It wouldn't bleed to death because as far as I was aware it should heal itself just fine.

I picked it up and ran towards Forks, to a old abandoned warehouse that I had been staying in. The only way to get into the warehouse was through the second story window, so once I jumped through it and landed on the metal beam on the other side of the window, I "accidently" dropped it.

It fell to the ground with a thud and I could hear the snap of a bone in it's arm breaking before the bone popped out of the skin. The shapeshifter woke up with a howl of pain, and right before my eyes transformed not into a boy as I expected but into a girl. And not just any ordinary girl, but Bella Swan, the very girl that caused James to die. The one that would soon die.

**BellaPov**

I was lost and confused. How the hell did i get here? and where exactly is here? And why does my arm hurt so much? I looked down and saw why my arm hurt so much, and saw a pool of my blood around me.

"Oh, so isnt it the little shapeshifter finally waking up." I looked over to my right to see the one red headed vampire with a high pitch voice that I wished never to see again. It was the one and only Victoria. This isn't going to end well, oh Jake please hurry.

**JacobPov**

It was 10:45 now and while everyone was celebrating the release of being a slave, I was looking for Bella. I haven't seen her since Paul got her the soda. Having searched everywhere I figured it was time to ask the pack whether they had seen her or not.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Bella?" I was answered with a chorus of "no" and "nopes"

"Well I haven't seen her since ten and I'm getting worried." I answered sheepishly

"She's probably out by the ocean in Forks, she always goes there" said Seth

"Yeah probably, I'm gonna go see."

"Can I come?" asked Seth

"You sure can but hurry up." I called back, already half way out the door.

The part of the ocean in Forks that Bella loved was a beautiful place because of this, she loved to come here all the time. It didn't take long to get there, and once I was there, my heart dropped. Bella wasn't there,but I could smell her fresh bright red blood which was coming from the direction of a pool on the ground. What really made my heart stop beating was the smell of a vampire which surrounded this area.


	10. Torture

I would like to thank everyone who added my story to their favorites or me as their favorite author or anyone who is following this story. thank you to the following people,

_**********Little Angel of Love, TwilightFREAKK44, petra ppsilvia, Anna Zee, twilightlover212, yedhic,****Firecrane930, Jalissa C. - iLoveTwilight, carebear258, Gryffindor4eva, Aura-envylove, K-harrris, Jacoblover13, casslovesedwardcullen4life, and starpower21. ******_

I would also like to thank Meghan, twilightlover212, and mary tavares for answering my question about Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I really do appreciate it. :)

* * *

_**Previously on Bella the Lone Wolf**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**"Oh, so isn't it the little shape shifter finally waking up." I looked over to my right to see the one red headed vampire with a high pitch voice that I wished never to see again. It was the one and only Victoria. This isn't going to end well, oh Jake please hurry.**_

_**Jacob POV**_

_**The part of the ocean in Forks that Bella loved was a beautiful place because of this, she loved to come here all the time. It didn't take long to get there, and once I was there, my heart dropped. Bella wasn't there, but I could smell her fresh bright red blood which was coming from the direction of a pool on the ground. What really made my heart stop beating was the smell of a vampire which surrounded this area.**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I don't know how I ended up here; I don't even know where "here" is! All I remember is taking a walk around the forest and lying down by a tree to look at the ocean, and then falling asleep. I don't remember anything else, well besides the pain of obviously being dumped onto the ground from two stories up. Plus I'm in so much its unbelievable. My arm is sliced open, from lord only knows what, and making a shallow pool around the floor. Which I could possible die from because of the blood loss. Oh and I forgot to mention, the fall just broke my arm, making the bone pop out of the skin. But what's even worse is that I'm here alone with a murderous vampire. I groaned in pain clutching my arm, trying to stop the bleeding, which only made Victoria laugh.

"I must say Bella, I really did not expect to see you there in the place on a werewolf, gave me quite a shock actually, but I don't care, you're still here, in my possession, going to die as slow death while I film it." She said in a vicious tone all the while stalking towards me. I tried scooting further away from her, but I didn't get far. When she got close enough to me, she leaned down and pushed a little of the protruding bone, making me scream out in pain, much to her satisfaction. I tried standing again, only to be overwhelmed with a wave of dizziness and nausea. I fell back down again, groaning in pain. I tried phasing, but couldn't because of the pain. Oh dear God, please help me.

**Victoria POV**

I smirked to myself while watching Bella squirm and whimper in pain. It's quite amusing actually. I laughed out loud as I watched her look over to her arm and groan in pain, and started to stalk towards her.

"I must say Bella, I really did not expect to see you there in the place on a werewolf, gave me quite a shock actually, but I don't care, you're still here, in my possession, going to die as slow death while I film it." I said while putting as much venom and malice into my voice. I stalked towards her, all the while smirking as I watched her try to scuttle backwards and then gasp in pain again when she put pressure on her arm. Once I got close enough to her I leaned down and quickly pushed down on the protruding bone, laughing in pleasure of listening and watching her scream in pain. This is going to be very fun. I walked away thinking of different ways to cause her pain and different ways to kill her.

**Jacob POV (in wolf form)**

My heart stopped. I felt like I was dyeing, like someone had grabbed my heart and squeezed it until it exploded. I don't know what to do, all I could think was _Bella, my Bella, Oh My God where's my Bella. _

I pawed at the ground where Bella's scent was the strongest. My poor Bella, my poor Bella, could be dead by now! I have to find her; I need to find her now!

**Seth POV (in wolf form) **

Jacob was freaking out, and so was I but he was freaking out way more than me. Even his thoughts were incoherent. I had to bite him to get his attention and when I did he turned around and growled at me.

_Listen Jake, Bellas gone and we need to find her, but we aren't going to accomplish that without telling the others. Just calm down okay? I'll howl for the others.-Seth_

_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! MY BELLA COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!-Jake_

I cringed at his yelling, but ignored him and walked a few feet away and howled as loud as I can. After a minute the packs mind joined my own, already on their way here.

_What's wrong? Whose hurt? -Sam_

_Bella's missing, there's some of her blood on the ground mixed with vampire stink. Come quick Jakes freaking out.-Seth_

_We will be there in about a minute hold on.-Sam_

I looked over to see Jake retching in the bushes, when I looked in his mind I could tell why. He was imagining Bella, beaten, bloody and bruised laying dead in the woods. It was enough to want me to hurl also.

**Victoria POV**

I have finally decided how to torture Bella. I've decided to carry out the job James had started. I'll just bite her, suck the venom out, and do it all over again. Over and over and over until she begs me to kill her. I've got to go tell my little prisoner my plan now. This is what she gets for killing my James.

**Bella POV**

I screamed in agony once again, much to Victoria's satisfaction. She has bitten my neck and sucked the venom out about 60 times now, and each time she does it I'm left panting and gasping for air. I've tried pushing her off me with my one good arm, or even kicking her off me, and all it leaves me is more pain, she just simply pushes my foot away, or holds it down. She finally got tired of me pulling her hair and pushing her that she snapped two of my fingers, leaving them broken. She also tied me to a table and set up a video camera next to it, videoing the whole thing. After around the twentieth time she put a towel in my mouth and tied it around me head, gagging me and muffling my pleas of help. My arm still hasn't stopped bleeding, although it has slowed down a little its leaving me dizzy and lightheaded. She laughed and walked away from me, only to come back with a knife.

Okay it's definitely time to panic. Firstly Im losing way to much blood, which is making me lightheaded. Secondly, I can't phase because Im in so much freaking pain and because of the blood, and thirdly she just bit my neck the sucked the venom out for about the 70th time, leaving it burning and tingling. The good thing about her sucking the venom out is that Im not going to die, the bad thing is that it hurts like hell. And she is continuing to do this over and over. So basically if you sum this all up, I'm in the process of dyeing, without saying good bye to Jake.


	11. found

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters...S.M does..**

**Jacob Pov**

I raced through the forest, following my Bella's scent. The pack and I had spent ten minutes wandering around the forest, looking for Bella. We finally figured out it was Victoria who had taken her. I just hope we didn't take too long to figure it out. Just thinking about what may have happened to her, was enough to make me dizzy.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I stopped at the edge of the woods, phasing back and quickly throwing on clothes. There was an old and abandoned warehouse in front of us, and Bella's scent led straight to it. Talking in hushed voices, the pack and I made a plan. We were all to rush in at once, simple enough right? We just rush in, I grab Bella, they take care of the leech and we get out of there...this has to work. It just has to.

**Victoria Pov**

Laughing to myself I smirked down at the mutt, watching as she screamed in pain. I had just bitten her for the...eighty-fifth time...I believe. Who knows...or cares? I certainly don't. I crouched down by her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me.

"Now Isabella...no need to be difficult about this...just say the words...two simple words...and it'll all be over." She shook her head stubbornly, attempting to stay strong. Rolling my eyes, I slapped her, and giving her no time for a reaction, grabbed her throat, raised her head a few inches, and then quickly slammed it down into the concrete. She screamed in pain...again...and I grinned at the sound.

It has quickly become my favourite sound. Smirking, I growled in her face, "You stupid dog! Just say the word! Say it! What are you waiting for? No one's coming to save you...it's just me... and you... with all the time in the world. Now here are your choices...I can kill you now...I'll just snap your neck. No more pain... any more venom... and no more of your bones being broken. All you have to do is beg. Although if you don't beg, I will bring out the rather long needles; which are filled with my venom, it will be excruciatingly painful!" I flung her away from me, and walked towards the other side of the room, reaching into a box and pulling out a needle with a rather long and sharp tip.

I stalked towards her, twisting the needle around in my hands.

"Isabella," I said with a growl, "do you want this injected into you? I could inject it into...say your eyes?" I grinned at my evil thoughts...that would be rather painful for her. "Oh that sounds like fun...you might even go blind!" I crouched over her, the needle an inch away from her face. "Say it; say the words and I'll kill you quickly. No pain, I promise."

"N-no!" She said her voice weak and rough. "I-I'm not going to b-beg." She looked straight into my eyes, and said "Do it Victoria, you know you w-want to."

I growled. Does she really have to be so stubborn? I growled and raised my hand with the needle back, and after grinning when I saw the terrified look on her face, quickly began to bring my hand down towards her face...

**(Okay so there was the next chapter...hope you guys liked it...haha hope you like the cliff hanger to :D sooo I would like to thank my beta Laura...for being freaking awesome and editing this chapter! so thanks! oh and guys...review please! please and thank yous!)**


	12. A painful end

**disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, S.M does**

**Bella POV:**

This is it. This is the end of my life. I'm going to die, right here, right now, at the hand of Victoria. I'll never see Jake again; I'll never see his smile, hear his voice, his laugh. He'll be heartbroken, I know he will, but I just hope he won't do something stupid. It's not his fault; something like this was bound to happen soon. I guess it's just my time.

I watched Victoria's hand descend towards my face, the needle bringing my death. Her face was twisted into an evil smile, a grin almost. She looked feral, crazy, and wild; which she was. She wanted revenge for her mate, James- a mate for a mate. She was lonely, heartbroken, she was missing her other half, and she was missing him. She wanted Jake to suffer like she is, she wants Jake to feel how heartbroken she is, how upset, how crazy she misses her mate.

The needle was only a few inches from my face now, and I could see my own terrified face reflected in the shiny surface of the needle. I sucked in a shaky breath and held it, waiting for the needle to stab my skin, except...it never did.

**Jake POV:**

I couldn't take it anymore. We had been standing outside of the warehouse where my Bella was being held captive, for more than ten minutes. We were supposed to be waiting for Sam's okay, but I was getting ready to just make a dash for it any second now.

"Jake, don't even think about it" Sam warned. I nodded, not really listening. My eyes and ears were focused on the warehouse, listening for any sound of Bella.

After five minutes of anxious pacing and intense silence, I heard a sound. It was a heartbreaking sound. It was my Bella, whimpering. The second I heard it, I shoved Sam out of my way, and ran to the warehouse. I burst through the door, and what I saw was enough to make my heart stop beating for a second, for my blood to go cold, for me to feel like I was dying.

On the cold, hard, floor, my Bella, my precious Bella, lay broken, beaten, bloody and bruised. What skin that wasn't covered in blood, which was very little, was pale white, like vampires. Her neck and arms were covered in bite marks, the bite marks red, bloody, and painful looking.

That _leech_ was standing over her, a needle in her quickly descending hand, getting ready to harm my angel- my life. I snarled and threw myself at Victoria, knocking her hand away from Bella. I heard the rest of the pack come busting through the door, quickly helping me tear apart Victoria.

A croaked, broken, heartbreaking sound made me whip my head around to the source of the noise. Bella was struggling to sit up, her hands, slick with her own blood, kept sliding on the floor. I rushed over to her side, kneeling next to her.

"Oh my God... Bella! Honey I'm so sorry...I...I... this is all... all my fault... I-I'm s-sorry!" I was crying so hard I couldn't continue. She raised a shaky hand and placed it on the side of my face; I shuddered from the cold, wet surface of her hand.

"J-Jacob Black... just shut up and k-kiss me" she ordered in her strongest voice, which wasn't that strong. I nodded, eager to do anything she asked me to, and softly pressed my lips to her own, once warm, now sickly cold, and lips. She smiled as well as she could, and lowered her hand back to her side. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you to Bella, so much. Now let's get you out of here. I'm going to pick you up on three okay Bella?" I waited a second for a response, but I didn't get one. "Bella?" I frowned and peered at her closer, her eyes were slowly drooping, her body loosing tension and going limp. "Oh my God, Bella... no!" I said frantically, shaking her shoulder.

"G-Good b-bye J-Jake" she croaked, her eyes lost focus, and her hand, which was holding onto mine as tight as it could, went limp. Her heart beat its final beat, staying silent.

Bella Swan, the love of my life, my best friend, my girl friend, my meaning of life, was dead. And as far as I was concerned: I was as good as dead to.

* * *

**(okay so before you all freak out. this is NOT the end of the story! There's still a lot to come! Do you guys honestly Im going to let the bad guy..or girl...win? of course not! there will be more to come! I promise!**

**With that said, I just want to say..where the hell have all my readers gone? I know there was a long period of no writing/posting of chapters, and thats my fault. But please guys..more reviews please! **

**Annddd I would like to thank my wonderful, amazing, brilliant beta, Laura. Thanks hun, I appreciate it :)**

**now read and review please! thanks!)**


	13. The Still Heart

**Authors note: I dont own Twilight or anything...S.M does of course.**

* * *

_Bella Swan, the love of my life, my best friend, my girl friend, my meaning of life, was dead. And as far as I was concerned: I was as good as dead to._

**Jake POV**

An eerie silence filled the room. I expected to hear Bella's heart beat again, to hear the steady and rhythmic thumping of the sign of life. Her heart beat was like music to my ears...and without it I felt like a deaf man, never being able to hear it again would be torture. Oh what am I saying? I won't be miserable for long, I can't live without Bella; I just can't. I'll be joining her soon enough.

I looked down at my Bella, my now..._dead _Bella. I swallowed thickly. Tears were cascading down my face like a waterfall. They weren't going to be slowing anytime soon.

Bella was dead

My imprint is dead... gone... forever and ever... _and it's my entire fault. _

Some protector I am.

I felt as if someone had shoved their hands into my chest, clawed at my heart with a million, tiny, razor sharp claws, twisted their hand and then proceeded to rip my heart out of chest. Leaving me with an empty, hollow feeling where my heart should be, my heart that belongs to Bella.

Yet my heart was still beating, all though quickly and unevenly, it was still beating. Unlike my Bella's, which was still and un-beating. I cried out in complete and utter anguish, leaning forward and pressing my face to Bella's hair, trying to find some comfort in how soft her hair was, how it always was. She still smelled like the rose scented shampoo she always used.

I trailed my hand down her body to her now cold and pale hand, lacing my fingers through hers. Looking down at our connected hands, I was bombarded with memories.

The first time we held hands

The first time I kissed her hand

The first time I kissed _her _

I screamed, the memories too much for me to handle.

Sobbing, I stood up, my legs shaky. I gently gathered my Bella in my arms, holding her protectively in my arms. Looking around the warehouse, almost everything was a blur, due to the thick tears. I saw the pack looking at me with sad eyes; the ones with imprints were the saddest.

"I-I...I" stuttering, I tried to tell them what I needed to do, what needed to be done next. Sam seeing me struggle, stepped forward.

"Jacob we might be able to save her, but we need to act first" I looked at him like he was dumb. Save Bella? She's...she's gone. Seeing the look, he said

"I don't know how Jake, but maybe Carlisle can do something" I growled loudly, the last thing I wanted was for Bella to be around _them. _

Sam sighed "Just give it a chance, you want her back don't you?" he didn't give me a chance to answer. "Then let's go. Embry and Quil, you stay here and make sure that the fire burns this place down and no other bloodsuckers come through. The rest follow me. Come on Jake"

I hesitated to follow. I really didn't want some leeches to get there stink all over her, erasing her scent. I wanted Bella to rest in peace...not rest in vampire stink.

Then again I wanted her here again...more than anything. I would do anything to have her here...I guess anything would include handing her over to leeches.

Fuck this is hard.

To hand her over to leeches, or to not...

Ha this is kind of like one of those games.

I mentally slapped myself. What the hell is wrong with me? Of course I want Bella here.

I nodded to Sam, following him out the door, Bella safely held in my arms. Her head was resting on my shoulder, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

You could pretend she was sleeping, if it wasn't for the blood covering her...and the bruises...and the fact that she wasn't breathing and had no heart beat...

What the hell am I going to do without my Bella?

* * *

**Authors Note: :D okay well first of all I would like to thank my lovely beta, without her this chapter wouldn't be as amazing as it is. secondly...I want to appologize for not updating in like forever :/ I've had a lot going on, but I'll be able to update more often now. lastly, pleaseeee go check out my new story, The Dark Waltz. It's a Bella and Oc story, it only has one chapter right now but..I'm working on it :) well read and review, tell me what you think please. :)**

**Thank ya  
~Celia**


	14. Falling Apart

**Authors note at the end, please read :)**

**I still don't own Twilight **

* * *

**previously..  
**

_I nodded to Sam, following him out the door, Bella safely held in my arms. Her head was resting on my shoulder, her hands folded neatly in her lap._

_You could pretend she was sleeping, if it wasn't for the blood covering her...and the bruises...and the fact that she wasn't breathing and had no heart beat..._

_What the hell am I going to do without my Bella?_

* * *

**Jacobs Point of View **

I have never felt so alone in my life. I had felt pretty shitty in my life before..but never had I felt this lonely.

I felt like half of me was missing. Or that someone was squeezing my heart, suffocating me.

Every breath was painful for me. I shouldn't be breathing when Bella wasn't, it just wasn't right.

The walk to Dr. Dracula's (Carlisle Cullen's house) was long and painful.

I don't remember much after the walk there.

I remember Sam and someone else prying Bella's body out of my arms, and thats when things really got crazy, and things went fuzzy. After that moment, it's like my life turned into slow motion movie that went in and out of focus. Some things were clear and memorable, others were fuzzy and confusing.

I remember kicking and screaming. Sobbing and hitting. Smashing and throwing.

I think I threw the couch across the room at one point.

All I know was that I fell apart at the edges. The stitches holding me together snapped.I felt as if the world had caved in and had crushed me. It was a struggle to breath, to even function at this point was hard.

Through all that madness, I remember Sam ordering Jared and Paul to hold me down so he could knock me out, since I was trying to kill everyone. Ha ha...

I held still, hoping Sam would hit me hard enough to kill me. Then I could be with Bella.

The weirdest thing I remember is hearing my mothers voice. She had died years ago, in a car accident. Had I died? Was I dead, and with my mother now? Where was Bella then? Maybe I was in Hell...but why was my mother there? She didn't deserve to go to Hell.

What asshole would send her here?

Life just wasn't fair.

The next thing I remember was waking up to a strong smell of blood, it was even stronger than the leech smell.

I sat up quickly, glancing around the small room I was in. It was a plain room, a light blue room. Tears pricked my eyes, Bella's favorite color was blue.

"Before you start blubbering like a baby again, she's alive. She's in the next room recovering."

I looked up quickly at Paul, who had his arms folded over his chest and was blocking the doorway. I got up and shoved Paul out of my way, going into the next room. I burst through the door, searching for Bella.

When I laid eyes on her, it was like I had died and went to hell again.

Bella was alive, but she certainly wasn't the same.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I don't have an excuse this time, I just kinda lost my interest in writing. It's coming back though, and I'll try to update quickly. If any of my readers are still here..thank you :) Oh and as to the person who asked me why I decided to hurt Bella so early on in the story, it's because I like my stories to have drama. She'll get plenty of cuddle time with her man later in the story, I promise ;)**

**Read and review please :)**


End file.
